Bagimana jika mereka bertemu?
by felita-Chan
Summary: Sebuah fic tentang goldies abad 20 dan abad 18 dan apa yang mungkin terjadi saat mereka bertemu. Gak jelas banget dan gak nyambung juga.one shot


Felita :"Halo, semuanya!!!" *melambai*

Semuanya :"Hai!!!"

Felita :"Pengen ganti suasana bentar, jadi yang ini bakal jadi panjang juga (mungkin), dan fic ku yang lain akan ditunda bentar. Semoga menghibur dan tidak membosankan...oh dan kak Saga, kak Aiolos, kalo gak mau parah, silahkan baca disclaimernya *nada mengancam*"

Aiolos dan Saga : *merinding* "kita milik Masami Kurumada."

Felita :"Pendek amat ? whatever, selamat membaca untuk yang baca~"

-

Selama ini para saint di masa depan dan masa lalu selalu berpikir...sampai bermimpi akan bertemu reinkarnasi ataupun inkarnasi mereka masing-masing. Dan hari ini kita akan membahas tentang bagaimana jika hal ini terjadi satu persatu dari yang pertama sampai yang terakhir...menurut pemikiran saya

Aries...

Mū, sangat galau karena diberi harapan palsu oleh gurunya sendiri. Kenapa? karena dia ingin punya inkarnasi seperti yang lain, tapi apa boleh buat? yang dia dapat adalah seorang guru yang berusia lebih dari 200 tahun, jomblo dan tampak awet muda. Dan karena itu, sepertinya Mū ingin membuat kejadiannya terjadi lagi, dan dia membesarkan seorang anak yang juga akan mewarisi kemalangannya...dan muridnya juga mewarisi hal yang sama, hingga saint Aries generasi masa depan tidak akan punya Inkarnasi...(sadis amat?!) oke bagian terakhir dilupakan saja.

Shion, sama dengan Mū, dia ingin punya reinkarnasi. Tapi sang Dewi ingin dia hidup dan menjadi sang Pope di masa depan dan dia tidak terlalu menyesal, karena muridnya yang merupakan Saint Aries yang baru menjadi seseorang yang sangat hebat. Tapi, sepertinya dia dendam kepada Shion, karena itu dia membesarkan seorang Murid yang juga tidak akan punya inkarnasi...

Taurus...

Aldebaran, ingin menemui Inkarnasinya untuk alasan yang sangat simpel dan sebenarnya gak jelas banget. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Inkarnasinya itu untuk bertanya cara memasak pada saat itu dan hobinya serta apakah dia jomblo atau jones (jomblo ngenes) atau tidak.

Hasgard, ingin menemui Inkarnasinya untuk menanyakaan hal yang sama persis dengan Aldebaran...sungguh inkarnasi dan reinkarnasi yang kompak dan serupa...

Gemini...

Sebenarnya mereka berempat hanya ingin bercerita dan memberi pemberkatan(?) juga peringatan kepada inkarnasi dan reinkarnasi mereka masing-masing. Jadi intinya, mereka berempat selain berwajah mirip (baca: nyaris sama) ternyata mereka juga sehati dan sepemikiran. (Untung enggak sebadan *digeplak*)

Cancer...

Yaaa...mungkin akan saling menanyai dan melakukan tindakan PWMT (Pengulitan Wajah Mayat dan ditempel Tembok) mereka...mungkin cuma Deathmask sih... dan mungkin membahas tentang orang yang mereka paling takuti (baca: Saint pisces jaman mereka masing-masing)

Leo...

Regulus, membahas hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan anak-anak dan remaja NORMAL juga tentang keluarga, matanya, dan lain sebagainya. Mungkin juga menanyakan segunung pertanyaan kepada reinkarnasinya dan hanya menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari Aiolia. (Untung dia tidak dendam karena tidak punya inkarnasi.)

Aiolia, pasti membahas tentang cintanya pada Marin, dan mengenai Seiya yang selalu mengganggunya. juga sekalian menjawabi pertanyaan Regulus yang banyaknya mencapai jumlah tangga di Sanctuary(?!)sampai kewalahan. Bahkan dia cuma sempat bertanya beberapa pertanyaan ke Regulus.

Virgo...

Kemungkinan besar (baca: pasti) mereka hanya akan meditasi sambil melayang dan sambil berbicara via telepati mengenai hukuman-hukuman diakhirat, pemberkatan, mantra-mantra dan hal serupa.

Libra...

Dohko, tampaknya lebih galau daripada Mū dan Shion, karena dia tidak punya reinkarnasi, dan lebih parah lagi, dia harus jadi jomblo seumur hidup karena dewinya juga. Dia harus menderita kesendirian selama 200 tahun lebih dan menjaga barang yang sudah menjadi tanggungannya untuk dijaga. Sayangnya, dia tidak seberuntung Shion, yang Tampak awet muda dan berkulit normal, dia malah menciut, berkeriput dan ditambah berkulit ungu. Tapi Dohko keren juga, 200 tahun duduk bersila masih bisa jalan(ngalah-ngalahin saint virgo aja). Mungkin kalau warga sekitar melihatnya akan dikira melihat Yoda versi ungu ya?

Scorpio...

Kardia, akan membahas tentang Degel, orang yang disukai degel, semua tentang Degel, penyakitnya, Sasha, sampai berapa apel yang dia makan dalam sehari (gak penting).

Milo, akan bercerita tentang Camus, hobi Camus, murid Camus, umur Camus, Jumlah buku Camus(?), jumlah pakaian Camus (?!) dan sisanya juga tentang Camus (sama gak pentingnya).

Sagitarius...

Pokoknya segala sesuatu tentang anak panah, busur, adik atau keponakan, saint paling mengganggu (?) dan Athena akan dibahas semua oleh mereka secara detail sedetail-ditailnya.

Capricorn...

Pedang, lompatan, kambing(?), Athena (lagi), dangdut(hah?), orang yang disukai (emang ada?), akan dibahas mereka secara singkat, kemungkinan besar mereka hanya akan bicara tentang jenis-jenis pedang.

Aquarius...

Degel, menceritakan ke Camus tentang betapa menjengkelkannya Kardia di satu saat, dan betapa imutnya dia disaat tertentu (Awww so sweet).

Camus, menceritakan ke Degel hal yang sama, hanya saja tentang Milo (Awww so sweet).

Jadi intinya mereka curhat dulu, dan sisa percakapan mereka berdua akan mengenai buku, pelajaran, dan bintang.

Pisces...

Albafica, akan mengurung diri dalam kamar sambil bertanya kepada dewinya 'kenapa dewi? kenapa reinkarnasiku mahluk yang gendernya gak jelas gini?' dan pertanyaan itu dia tanyakan karena dia melihat Aphrodite yang merupakan seorang laki-laki tapi berwajah mirip perempuan. (agak gak sadar diri yah?)

Aphrodite, akan bertanya terus kenapa inkarnasinya mengurung diri dikamar dan sekalian marah-marah karena dia tidak bisa masuk kamar karena dikunci dari dalam. Alhasil dia terus berpikir di luar kamar sambil dalam hati terus bertanya kepada dewinya 'kenapa inkarnasiku sepertinya membenciku? kan kita sama-sama cantik?' sambil pundung diluar kamar.

Dan begitulah kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi saat mereka bertemu dengan inkarnasi atau renkarnasi mereka masing-masing . Beberapa akrab, beberapa kurang sampai tidak akrab. Dan begitulah cerita saya (?) mohon maaf kalau tidak nyambung, terima kasih

 _T_ he _E_ nd

Felita :"Leganya... eh?" *noleh*

Semua yang masuk :"KITA ENGGAK KAYAK GITU TAHU!!!!!!??????" *ngamuk*

Felita :"Iya, maaf..." *nyantai*

Albafica :"Maksudnya apa gak sadar diri?!" *nyiapin bloody rose*

Mū :"Gak gitu kok, aku senang punya guru kayak guru!"

Shaka :"Aku mungkin memang bakal kayak gitu yah?"

Semua selain Shaka : *sweatdrop*

Felita dalam hati :'mereka lengah! kabur ah~' *kabur beneran*

Degel :"Mana tuh anak?!" * (suhu ruangan : -40 derajat)

Camus :"Perlu diberi pelajaran..." * (suhu ruangan menurun lagi : -80 derajat)

Semuanya : *jadi es batu*

Felita :"Semoga menghibur dan jangan lupa di review ya, kalau dibaca. sampai jumpa." *sembunyi di atas atap rumah*


End file.
